Attracting Gods
by Cherry Maiden
Summary: Link is in a world of pain and must some how get over it. Can the help of a once Deity help him through it all? YAOI YAOI YAOI! FeirceDeityxLink Fic! You HAVE been warned! LEMON NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Feirce Deity X Link fic cause i SWEAr when i go to look for some Link and Deity lovin I SEE NONE... a few yes but they havent update in years and i am kinda tired of waiting... Also this will be a Vaati X Dark link fic... once again severely lacking in those too. ANYWHO i hope you enjoy wat i write no matter how poorly written it is!! Feirce Deity will be named Oni, so its like The Fierce Deity, Oni. Enjoy!!!**

**TAKES PLACE AFTER MIDNA BROKE THE MIRROR!!**

**WARNING: Yaoi: means lotsa boy on boy lovin'!! You were warned dont complain to me if its not a straight fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda however if i had a time machine i sure as hell would like any other fangirl would! Happy late valentines! **

**Chapter One : Welcome Home**

Rushing with great speed upon his steed (lmao rhymes..), the great hero left for his home carrying a heavy heart and a slight emptiness in him. The kind princess offered him a grand room in Hyrule castle and a position as her personal guard but he smiled and decined, saying he really missed his home in the peaceful providence of Ordona. With their final good byes he rode off, bringing us to observe the hero wallowing in the forever absence of his new found friend.

"Link!" shouted a high pitched voice that belonged to Ilia, "Your back!"

"Obviously," the dirty blonde hero muttered, knowing Ilia wouldn't hear through her own annoying squeals of joy. He moved Epona so she was under the tree she seemed to enjoy ever so much. Before he could turn to one of Ilia's hugs of imminent doom, Epona nuzzled her nose in his hay-like hair and whinnied quietly. Thats when he cracked a smile for the first time that evening. He reached over and pat her neck and running his hands through her mane. Sadly the happiness his horse brought him, the only happiness that exisited left in him in his emo opinion, was brought down by Ilia's rant because Link wasn't 'listening'.

"I only wanna say how much I've missed you and ask how you are and stuff but you go off ignoring me!" Ilia squwalked on and on in poor Link's elfish ear. After a good two minutes he was just about ready to snap at her when Uli came along.

"Why, welcome back Link!" Uli went to the said boy and embraced him with her newborn in her arms,"You must simply tell us of your adventures of saving Hyrule tonight at the big feast."

"There's a feast tonight?" Link looked excited and confused.

"Duh! I told you but YOU were of in lala land! " Ilia snooted.

Uli glared at Ilia, "Ilia! Hold your tongue! Link just got back from battles we have yet to hear about, yet here YOU are yapping and flapping away. You must be tired, go and rest up a bit. I'll send Colin for you when the feast will start." With that said Uli smiled at Link and mushed Ilia away, who was in a slightly shocked state. Link only could smile lazily as they made thier way back into the village. He turned to Epona and kissed her nose before heading up the ladder and into his makeshift treehut where he lay where ever he could find comfortable.

LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ

Looking up at a starry sky, a lonely soul had wandered, much like Link, with light, glassy mint eyes that seemed to glare at the heavens. He mumbled a curse to the goddesses as he continued down a path that Link had traveled through not too long ago. The white horse that had pulled the carriage snorted as if to laugh at its owners misfortune. The minty eyes moved to glare at the animal and then look back at the sky.

"Not long and I won't have to put up with this, Suma, " the man reached out with a strong-looking, moonlit hand and patted Suma's back leg. Suma only glanced back and somehow smile slightly and continue pulling the cart. The being pulled his hood over his eyes and allowed his horse to guide him to his next destination.

Unknown to him the horse smirked and looked at the Goddesses and gave them a wink.

LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoz

"HEY! LIIINKKK!" Colin shouted, approaching the hut and climbing the ladder.

Inside, Link groaned and rolled on his counter only to fall on the floor space next to it. Thats when Colin decided to pound on the door.

"COME ON LINK! GET UP!" Colin continued to shout unbeknowest to him Link was awake.

And a bit cranky.

"I'm awake! And I'm getting there! Just hold your Ponies!!" Link grabbed the edge of the counter and hoisted himself up, rubbing his head. As link stauntered to the door he looked in the mirror to make sure he looked presentible. Once done he openned the door and Colin hugged the Hylian.

"Everyone's waiting!!" Colin smiled up at Link as he pulled away. Link gave a half smile to the little blonde.

"Then lets not keep them waiting," Link proceeded to push Colin out the door and walked with him down to the small Ordanian village. It was decorated well and the food smelled as delicious as it looked. Link smiled a small but true smile.

"The man of the hour! Sit, feast, and tell us of your adventures! '' The mayor patted the hero's back and seated him right in the middle of everyone. Link nodded and looked around at the long table of food, plates and drinks. There was pumpkin pie, potatoes with goat cheese, fresh bread, wine, milk, goat, fish, pumpkin cakes, cheese squares and soem other vegetables. Once Link got his plate loaded up he began to answer questions that were thrown his way about his adventures through Hyrule.

Ocassinally there was a joke and a laugh but silence came as one child, namely Malo's brother, had asked, " Did you meet and pretty girls on your super awesome trip?"

Link stared down at his plate with a sad and pained expression. He could not answer the child, it was too early to tell everyone about the imp he grew to love. The woman who broke the Mirror of Twilight and his heart. The entire table was silent and waiting.

"Well Link?" Ilia said as she crossed her arms, waiting to see if he was 'cheating' on her.

"...." For a moment longer he was quiet and then he mumbled, "Thanks for the welcome back party. I'm still a bit tired from my wayfaring so I'm going to get more sleep," once spoken, he stood up and stretched a little before heading off. Uli seemed to catch his lugubrious expression that he had on his young face.

"I believe we all need sleep. Good night everyone! Colin, come along now," Uli hussled her child and husband away after they said their goodnights.

LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ

Link climbed the ladder to his bed, tears stinging his eyes as the pain raked at his body like a set of hot crow claws. It had hurt so much to think of Midna. As he pulled the covers over his shoulders he sniffled and let out a chain of small, choked sobs. He wished to forget all about her so the pain could go away. Who knew it would hurt so much?

Lying there, quiet once again filling the very empty home, Link had fallen asleep only so he may dream of Midna. Small rivers of tears seemed to stain his pillows that night, the wolf in him howling at the glowing moon through the small opening in his roof. Unknowingly, the same silent and lonely call had been made as the man in a white cloak had fallen asleep in the cart, looking up at the stars, milk white lids covering the minty coldness under them.

**LOZZZZZZZZ**

**OK i hope this is a good start! Plz no flames and critisism is ok. I apologize if its too short i dont really write SUPER LONG chapters. Later! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**-Y.A.O.I. lover, Kisara-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to personally thank evry single one of you who has reviewed and read this story even if it was to peek at wat it may be like! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!**

**I was not gonna wait for lotsa reviews and i think when it comes to my stories i just need to stay on top of em..... lol... for those of you who are not as perverse as some of us that is funny.... Just pretend to laugh..... And thanks to those who DID review!! 'preciate it a lot! GET READY FOR SOME McLOVIN!!**

**Reveiwers: **

LGB

Onigirl9797

rilafbrk

The Mad Joker

**THANX AGAIN!**

**WARNING: Yaoi: means lotsa boy on boy lovin'!! also it means "...Young Attractive Outgoing Intellectuals..." Quoted from my FAVE voice actor Greg Ayres who quoted it from a girl who told her mom wat 'yaoi' ment... Until she found out the REAL meaning at the Con. That is pretty good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda... if i did.... you kno wat i'd do..... **

**_LAST IN CHAPTER ONE:_**

_Lying there, quiet once again filling the very empty home, Link had fallen asleep only so he may dream of Midna. Small rivers of tears seemed to stain his pillows that night, the wolf in him howling at the glowing moon through the small opening in his roof. Unknowingly, the same silent and lonely call had been made as the man in a white cloak had fallen asleep in the cart, looking up at the stars, milk white lids covering the minty coldness under them._

**Chapter Two: Wandering Carpenter**

TWEET TWEET TWEET!! The little birds twittered and flapped about as one brave little bird perched on fluff of dusty white hair until the body moved and it flew away.

Stretching out in his small slapdash bed, the statuesque individual ( and you probably all know who he is right now....) looked to the rising morning then proceeded to look around him to see where the carriage had stopped. All he really cared about at this particular time was water to drink from and immerse in. Noticing a close waterfall and diminutive lake connecting to that (FARON WOODS), he smiled and hopped out of the cart and the tall fellow pulled out some fresh clothes he had bought from a merchant that had passed by him on the road and set them by the lake. He cupped his hands and dipped them into the clear water, taking them out with water sitting in his large hands thereupon bringing them to his lips to drink. His horse had been awake and watched his master carefully before plodding over next to him and nudging him.

In that instant the man looked over to Suma and patted his nose,"Right, you should probably wash up, too," the man stood up...okay look ITS ONI, we know it so I'm using his name.... Oni stood up and went under way to take off the heavy reins and objects that bound the white steed to the wagon and placed it so the cart stood up right and unmoving. Suma, upon immediate removal of the stuffy things, trotted into the water and rolled around in it a bit. Seeing his horse act in a funny manner made him chuckle. Oni soon after removed his dirtied clothes and threw them aside to wash them before he left, now leaving him with nothing covering his frosted skin, covered with a few smutty spots, and richly toned muscles. What's the harm in being nude and lewd when no one's watching, right?

**LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ**

Link woke up quite the opposite way. He groaned and didn't welcome the morning light peeking in through his windows. It sting his eyes and brought water to his eyes. He looked around his little shack and figured he should get up and go back to working at the ranch. With a heavy sigh, he shoved off the blankets and placed his feet on the cold wood flooring. He yawned and stretched out and went to grab the ladder but-- THUD! Link had missed the side of it and came tumbling down to the floor.

"SHIT!" Link had cursed, picking himself up and rubbing his poor hurt bum. He really didn't want to be up. Before deciding to turn back to bed, the kids decided to bother him about coming out to play, most likely with all the weapons and equipment he brought back. Link groaned and told them he would come out a little later after he was done getting ready. He waited before peeking out his curtains to see the children no longer there. He smiled and grabbed a cloth and his old Ordonian clothes so he could go wash up. He prayed to the Goddesses that Ilia wouldn't see him or follow him. Link quickly opened the door and hopped down on Epona, who gave a short snort upon impact, and rode off. Today seemed like a good day to go to Faron Woods.

**LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ**

Oni dipped into the clear cool liquid and sighed contently. It felt good after riding in a cart for days and working without stopping for a break. Well, maybe a small break or two but whatever. He reached for the soap and cloth and began to scrub his sore muscles. The scent of light musk and sunflowers reached his nose. He couldn't be more relaxed in that mommet, the sun warming him and the cool water washing up against his waist, a young blonde sitting on a horse there and watching you- wait what? Oni stopped and turned to look at the boy, shock and embarrassment on the young males lightly sun kissed skin.

"...Yes?" Oni raised his eyebrow and turned fully to the blushing blonde.

" I-I'm s-s-sorry! I d-d-didn't k-know someonen e-else was here!" he covered his face and turned his brown mare so he wasn't facing Oni.

"You know, we're both men here. You don't need to be worked up about it," Oni turned back and began washing his waist length, 'dust brown hair'.

**LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ**

Link shivered. His voice was deep and alluring, like a combination of the loud roar of a river and the soft whisper of a breeze. Oh dear goddesses. The last thing he expected was for the foreigner to say that! And he probably shouldn't have to be worked up about anything! He was Link for fairyland's sake! So Link coughed and got off his horse, agreeing silently to what the mint-eyed male said.

"W-would you mind if I joined you?" Link asked diffidently. Oni turned to him for a second, the droplets of water running down his body in slow motion glistening so as to catch Link's beryl eyes.

"Well I don't own this spring do I?" Oni uttered and dipped into the clear pool, letting the suds roll out of his now white hair. Link tilted his head a little.

"I thought you had brown hair..." Link just stared at the atypical hair color that seemed to hold a godly glow.

Oni shook his head and kept his lips indifferent, " Working as a carpenter can dirty one up. I believed it was about time to get rid of the filth and debri from all the houses I rebuilt."

"Oh..." that's all Link could say before he, too, washed away days of sweat and dirt.

**LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ**

Nibble. Nibble. Nibble.

"Link?"

Nibble. Nibble.

"Link."

Nibble.

"LINK!"

Bite. Whimper. Bleed a little.

"What do you want from me?!" Link roared at Ilia. The said girl was flabbergasted as to why the hottie of her demented dreams yelled. And at her? Noooo. She stood there another minute before coming back to the harsh reality of Link not being maried to her and making babies with her.

"Do you want to go swimming with me?" she offered with a libidinous smile. Link just growled but looked at the time.

_Wow..... 11 o'clock already.... I've been thinking about that carpenter for about 5 whole hours....disturbing.... _Link thought and sighed, playing back his thoughts when he met the white haired artisan.

**FLASH**

Link turned around every few moments to look at the stranger with the odd glow around him.

_It has to be those little drops tracing his body that the sun hits just righ-WHOA there Linkers! Naughty boy thoughts! We don't want those! You are NOT gay.... _Link turned back all flustered by his own slight pixieish thoughts. Oni looked back with a raised eyebrow. Thats when Link decided to glance back and locked eyes with Oni.

_He has such gorgeous eyes... They seem so cool and carry some sort of charm to them that just... suck you right in... and welcome you... and tell you everything is fine... that I'll be safe..._ This time Link didn't seem to break out of his transfixtion.

_His skin looks so smooth like moonbeams wrapped around his form and stuck as his skin... And his hair looks like slken clouds pulled down from the purest heavens and woven just for his head and his head alone..._

Oni waved his hand in front of the teens face only to have it grabbed by Link's smaller hand. Raised eyebrow and a slightly staggered face, Oni continued his and Link's 'stare off', one thing that seemed different though was Link's face and body shifted closer to his own until each was just a hair away from each other.

_He looks so strong and dominating. Its like he can handle anything and not loose his head... He could protect me and love me... What would it be like if-_

The hexing voice of the demigod broke Link from his 'deep' thoughts.

"Ahem.... I would like to continue bathing please..." Oni said and pulled away from the petite and pleasant body. He scolded himself about what his eyes could do to a mortal and faced away the rest of the time as they both washed up. Link had blushed from head to toe and went to the other side quietly.

**BACK**

Link got a slight pink tint on his face and he nipped at his lip again.

"You better not be thinking perverted thoughts about me all wet Link! " Ilia wagged her finger and winked. Link thought about that for a moment before leaning over a rock and dry heaving. Link then felt a hand rubbing his back in soothing circles and they didn't feel like Ilia's bony hand. Link turned around to see the man he was fantasizing-I mean thinking about for the past 5 hours.

Ilia was just confused and not so happy with this unwelcomed guy who was near 'her' Linkie, "Who are you?" she demanded haughty.

Oni just looked over to the girl and decided to himself that he didn't like her at all. That's when the small spark of rivalry started. He helped Link to his feet and turned away, heading to the mayor's house.

"Hey! Answer me you big galoot!" Ilia shouted after him. Link just turned to Ilia fiercely. However that was ignored when the demigod turned around and focused his once alluring but now deathly toned eyes on Ilia. For a moment they seemed to turn white. Ilia took a few steps back and Link managed to stay in one place.

"If you must ABSOLUTELY must know then my name is the--" he stilled for a moment and continued, " I am Oni. I am here to work on your pathetic little houses..." He then turned away and walked in the mayor's home and discussed his work over with the mayor while his daughter was struck with slight fear.

"L-Lets go swimming Link," Ilia said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Link was dazed and just nodded his head.

**LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ**

"So how much is it for your service?" the mayor asked the newcomer that had offered his craftsmanship to rebuilt Ordon after the big fight with the Twili creatures and Ganondorf.

"There is no charge. I have no need for your money," Oni waved his hand to emphasize his point.

"Well then, do you need any supplies?" the mayor pressed on.

"No. I have all I need in my wagon. Now if I may, I would like to begin immediately," Oni took the man's hand and shook it before leaving the house and calling his horse. Suma, hearing the melodious tune of his masters pearl ocarina, trotted to him and nosed his masters broad chest. Oni smiled and patted his nose before digging into the cart and fishing out a hammer, some nails and blueprint paper (don't ask me if they did 'cause I sure as hell don't know!). Oni looked up at the mayors home andn drew a rough sketch of it on the paper before climbing up onto the first roof and measuring anything and everything at least twice. Once that was done he jumped down and grabbed two more things, some wood and a giant...thing covered in cloth. He swung the clothed object directly at the house and most of the wall he was aiming for came tumbling. He smirked. He loved demolition time.

**LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ**

Link was so bored just sitting in the water. Ilia had flirted with him shamelessly and he had wished she hadn't several times in case Oni came along and got the wrong idea.

_Why_ _should I care if **he** thinks I have a girlfriend! Its not like I plan to ask him out or something! **PSH** whatever..._ Link continued his inner angry rant within his own mind until he caught the sight of a half naked Oni with his hair up in a high ponytail and sweat adorning his body. There Link was, staring at the demigod AGAIN. Ilia was pissed, to say the least. Link wasn't paying attention to her at all and now he was staring at that white haired freak. Not that she'd say that out loud or anything, oh no, she learned the first time. Ilia began to make assumptions about this Oni character. Maybe her love was under his spell. Le Gasp! And maybe he was going to eat Link! DOUBLE LE GASP! She needed to get rid of this off stranger and have Link all to herself! Yes! She could see it now. Link running to her and thanking her for saving him from an ill fate! Then he takes her in his arms and kisses her and takes her away into the sunset!

OH how you wish Ilia. Link decided to get out before more of him wrinkled up. He swam to the small deck and pulled himself out and laid on his back, absorbing the suns warm glow. Ilia swam close to him and splashed some water on him. Link sat up and glared at her.

"Goddesses Ilia! I'm trying to dry up and get warm and you splashing water on me isn't helping at all!" the fluffy Hylian huffed and laid back again, placing his arms behind his head. Ilia looked hurt and just kind of floated away. Link stared up at the clouds and sighed. The blue sky played peek-a-boo with Link and with each blue spot Link thought of orange with brought his thoughts to Midna. Was she happy? How was she?Did shemiss him like he missed her? These thoughts brought on saddness that flooded his being. Then something covered his vision of the clouding sky and he focused on it. Oni's horse was right above him and snorted and sniffled his exposed stomach. It was like a way to make him happy and of course Link luaghed and pet Suma's nose. However, a few minutes later after rubbing and petting the large beast, Suma turned his head. Oni was calling out to him.

"Amus, I deen uoy revo ereh. Esoht seilppus t'nera gniog ot klaw revo ereh selvesmeht," Oni said in some strange language(hint: read each word backwards).

Obediently, Suma hoofed it over to him, but not before giving a friendly lick on Link's cheek.

Link had smiled again and so had the demigod.

**LoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZLoZ**

In Hyrule field, a purple minish walkedalong a path similar to Oni's, only HIS intentions for going to Ordon were completely different.

"Soon, dearest creation. Oh, so soon, " he hummed so darkly and almost _inviting_ way, letting the breeze carry his message to his creature.

**LOZZZZZZZZ crepuscular**

**Sorry if its a bit short but still! I broke 3000 words (3,046... a little smal but meh)! I am soo happy.**

**Later! Unitl the next chapter were we introduce our fine shadowy friend! **

**CHAPTER THREE: The night comes around the shadows come to play**

**BTW i have another OnixLink story i want up! Its like a school story and Oni is like a hot teacher! Lucky Linkers! wat do you think??**

**-Y.A.O.I. lover and shonenai lover, Kisara-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to personally thank evry single one of you who has reviewed and read this story even if it was to peek at wat it may be like! thnxies!! and sorry for the LATE update! I got lazy and i couldnt really think. Though i do kno of an epic battle that will be in this story! FINALLY UPDATED! Though not as long as I would have liked...**

**Reveiwers: **

LGB

Onigirl9797

neenabluegirl

rilafbrk

Mysticalgems

jasonjannajerryjohn ( ;] )

random reviewer (i have a feeling about you...)

**THANX AGAIN!**

**WARNING: Yaoi: means lotsa boy on boy lovin'!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. However when i become all powerful dictator then maybe! BWAHAHAHAHA-cough cough wheeze- Ahem...**

_**LAST IN CHAPTER two: **_

_In Hyrule field, a purple minish walked along a path similar to Oni's, only HIS intentions for going to Ordon were completely different._

_"Soon, dearest creation. Oh, so soon, " he hummed so darkly and almost inviting way, letting the breeze carry his message to his creature._

:CHAPTER 3:

:The Night Comes Around and the Shadows Come to Play:

Link believed it was about time to stop stocking up on cancer and go in the shade to relax a little more before some GIANT catastrophe came along and ruined his relaxedness. As he got up Ilia managed to wrap a small, bony hand around his ankle.

"Wait! Link-!" Ilia started. The rest was inaudible 'cause to Link's horror she had grabbed at the wrong moment and he started to fall to the ground. Now your probably thinking 'OMG Oni will save him and catch him in his muscular arms!', but no. Instead, Link fell on some of the lumber Oni had put on the ground and it had cut his hand.

"Oh god Link! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Ilia had stuttered somewhat of an apology while Link hissed at the pain on his Triforce hand. Oni climbed down from the roof of the Mayor's home and bend down near Link, ignoring Ilia's ill-minded glare. Link looked up with watery blue eyes and blushed a little, momentarily forgetting the bleeding hand. Oni was shirtless with a thin coat of sweat on his body and was soooo close to his own shirtless form. It made him a bit....giddy and exited. And the best was yet to come. Oni grasped his hand gently and looked straight into his eyes. The cool mint clashing with the ocean blue. Link's cheeks gradually went from a little pink to very pink. The next thing the taller man did had made Link almost faint.

He kissed the wound on his hand.

It wasn't just any kiss though. It had some sort of magic that had started stitching the flesh together and stopped the bleeding. Blood now covered the pale mans lips and licked it up. It was so creepy but...in some ways... sexy to Link. All that while Ilia was fuming and Link and Oni were in an intense stare with each other. The moment ended though when a purple man coughed and Link glowed pink. Oni just got up and went back to work, making sure to put the lumber elsewhere.

"I'm looking for...someone," said the Minish.

'' Well what does... he or she... look like?" Link replied.

"Well, he looks kind of like you only wears a lot of black and he has gerudo tan skin, " the stranger described, "He goes by the name of Dark."

Link gave it a moment before the Minish added, "He's a Shadow creature."

Link only shook his head, "Sorry but I haven't. Hey, its getting dark why don't you stay at my place tonight," then he turned to Oni,"You are welcome to come in, too." Oni turned to look at the blushing blonde and nodded his head. He jumped down next to Link and pulled on his white tunic. Vaati connected something between them and shook his head. The purple man looked to the sky and smiled ever so slightly.

_Just like us..._ Vaati thought. Link had talked to Oni and Vaati how the sleeping arangements would go. He half listened and half thought of Dark. He would find his poor broken shadow.

* * *

"All right, well here's some blankets and if you need anything you can just yell for me," the blonde sort of chuckled at his own little humor about how open and kinda small his house was.

Vaati nodded and looked through the open hole above the supposed basement. It was starry out. The night was certainly different when your out of the city. He liked the night, with the cool breeze and the calmness of the dark. Even the moons light was a pleasing nightlight to creatures of the after hours. Shortly, in time he heard the faint snore of the blonde host and of the white demigod. Vaati never usually slept.

It all started when the delightful shadow was 'born'. Vaati often spent his nights comforting a sobbing Dark. Dark would either come to his room and snuggle close and cry softly or he would cry loudly in his room and Vaati would go in and hold him. Vaati had asked him once 'Why do you cry, my little shadow?' and Dark would reply solemnly 'That's just it. I'm a shadow and nothing more.'

Vaati hadn't gotten it at first but had figured it out soon enough. Since that confession Vaati always held him whenever he believed he needed to be held. Night after night and slowly feelings started to progress. And one fateful night they both confessed their blossoming love for one another. And in that night, this very same night Vaati had stayed in Link's house, had been their eternal seal for the love they shared.

Ganon had found out later on and began to beat Dark. At first it was just whippings but Ganon found it inaffective and used clubs, swords and...well Vaati didn't like to think about it. After a long span of time Dark became that hollow empty shadow Ganondorf had always wanted. Vaati was kept away from his beloved. However, once Ganon had been killed he went looking for his tan-skinned lover. So far there had been no success. Ganon was smart enough to hide the shadow and that's why he was here.

In the midst of his memory gazing a small whimper cried out from the inky basement. Vaati had heard it and looked down into the abysmal pit for a moment before deciding to go down there. There had been a strange aura it was giving off. It was sad and familiar to the Minish. He hoped it was what he was looking for.

Once at the bottom of the ladder he looked around and heard more sad mews from a corner. Vaati decided to use some of his magic and conjour up a dim light to see. And what he saw made him fill with utmost joy.

"Dark," Vaati whispered huskily. A pair of matching red eyes looked to him and widened slightly. It gasped and lept over to him, Vaati responded by wrapping his arms around the figure in black.

"V-Vaati!" the small voice cracked slightly and nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm here, Dark, Ganon can't hide you from me forever," Vaati whispered sweetly into his ear. Dark only blushed and clung to him more. Vaati chuckled, "Hug me any tighter and you just might crush me."

**(YAOI STARTS NOW! I'M NERVOUS!)**

Dark giggled and kissed Vaati. Something he's been missing for years. Vaati hummed into it and kissed back but with so much passion and need. Sexual tension and frustration strained from years apart was poured into that kiss as well.

They parted for air only for Vaati to latch his light purple lips on the tan neck of his love. Dark moaned as he tilted his head for Vaati's tongue to skillfully move across the open flesh. Vaati smirked and bit at a soft spot he knew was Dark's senstive spot, aside from other places. Dark gasped and arched up, causing there bulging needs to rub together. Another moan came from Dark and a pleasured hiss from Vaati.

Niether he nor Dark wanted to wait any longer and took no time taking off their clothes in anticipation. Vaati began leaving trails of kisses and love bites along the slightly scarred skin. Vaati then came upon a nipple and licked the nub, to tease and arouse his uke lover further. Indeed Dark loved it and ran his hands threw his purple velvet hair. Vaati groaned and rubbed up against him, making Dark shiver and mewl under his seme. Dear goddesses, he just wanted to take him! Pushing away that desire, he worked on Dark more. He sucked and played with the sensitive and hardened nipples til dark thought he would just come from that. Oh, but Vaati was an unpredictable Minish. Vaati stopped his minstrations on his dark haired love only to lick and kiss his stomach. Dark let out moans and whimpers and arched up when Vaati licked and played at his naval.

"A-AH! V-Vaati! I-I...Please!" Dark squirmed and tried to get his skillful mouth down to where he needed it most, his heavy and hard erection, curtsy of his mate. His response was sucking on the head of his cock and Dark let out a loud moan. It was cut short when Vaati palced his fingers in his mouth. He knew what they were for so he sucked. Vaati was further turned on and began placing one finger at a time into Dark's entrance.

"You've gotten a little tight since last time, love," Vaati moved for Dark's hard on and whispered into said loves ear and nibbled on it.

Dark could only moan more and squirm under his hunky seme, following shortly after he begged, "V-Vaa.....m-more!"

And of course who could resist such a cute cry of an uke. Vaati smirked and pulled his fingers out, with an upset mew from Dark who then gasped as Vaati's member slid inside him. Vaati moved his mouth over Dark's neck, leaving love bites and spit that mingled with sweat. Dark moved his hips a little in hopes of motivating Vaati. Vaati complied and pushed his pulsing cock in and out of his mate. Dark moved his legs around Vaati's waist and arched up and met each thrust with vigor.

"AH! V-Vaati! Oh goddesss...." Dark shouted his name and clawed at his back. Vaati sucked on Dark's collar bone as his hand made a trip to said boys own member. That naughty hand started to pump in time with the fast paced thrusts into his ass that would hit his prostate from time to time which made him close his eyes in pure bliss and pleasure. Dark started to mewl and say a word or two, like '...c-c-cumming...' or 'V-Vaati....I-I...'. And just as he gasped out those words he came all over his stomach, Vaati's chest and the minish's hand. His muscles contracted and caused Vaati to growl out a moan and cum inside his forever love. For the moment they stayed where they were, basking in the after glow of their rutting in the 'basement'. Dark movedhis hands to Vaati's face, cupping it and bringing it down to his in a love filled kiss.

**(YAOI IS OVER YOU CAN LOOK)**

"I love you. We need to sleep now, we leave for home tomorrow," Vaati purred.

"Mmm..." Dark only nodded before falling asleep. Vaati chuckled and pulled his cape over both of their tired bodies. Shortly after staring at his shadowy lover he fell into sleep, holding Dark close.

"I won't loose you again, not ever..." he mumbled into the dark hair.

* * *

Link had the strangest dream. And it was really awkward when you are woken up by the man who had been in that dream with you. A man who was doing things to you that made you moan in need and fucked you into a white massed paradise. Link squeaked and fell of the bed but not making a connection to the floor. That's when he saw the two arms encircling his waist. The blonde blushed as he was set on his feet.

"Would you like to go and take a bath with me?" the larger man asked, Link froze, "There wasn't a problem last time and I figured you might want one."

Link managed out an ok before grabbing his necessities for a bath and heading out. He and Oni rode on their respected horses in silence. Link was a little nervous. That lascivious dream last night combined with a wet Oni in the morning light was not at all going to turn out good. Oh ho ho he was nervous indeed. He hoped there wasn't any obvious 'problems' that were going to 'pop-up'.

Oni looked sideways, getting a view of the disheveled wheat colored hair, slightly slumped and lean figure, and those blue, blue eyes that seemed off in another world. The demigod smiled ever so slightly and continued ravishing him with his eyes. He took a particular long moment to stare at his lips and his, well, ass. Those lips were a soft pouty pink, currently being chewed on by Link. And that ass. Its normal for gods, such as himself, to like the same sex. There were no rules of marriage when your a god, save a select two or three, none of them forbidding same sex mating or marriage. Anyway, back to Link's ass. It seemed to be rounded just right and fit the curve of his body, even if it was arched. Oni turned away from the ethreal being and decided to speak up.

"We're here," Oni stopped Suma and carefully got down and moved to the side of Epona to help Link off his horse. Good thing he did because Link was a bit out of it this morning and got his foot stuck in the saddle and lost his footing. Oni held him still around the waist with one arm while the other worked on freeing the once Hero of Twilight.

Link could only blush until he was set down and he walked to the small spring, thanking Oni in a hurry. Link began to ease off his clothes and grabbed his soap and wash cloth, walking into the deeper water. All the while the little hylian mumbled, few coherent words could be heard such as "dumb dreams" and "stupid magic kisses".

Oni chuckled and go in himself, standing uncomfortably three feet from Link. Oh, how he wished he declined. Link could _SMELL_ the sunflower and Oni's own scent mix into an exotic aroma that essentially made him sway.

"...Link?"

"Uh?" Link turned his head to the man, completely lost in his fragrance.

"I asked if you want me to wash your back..." Oni raised a white brow as Link looked at him dazedly*.

"O-oh...um... Of course..." Link handed him his own wash rag and turned so Oni had a perfect tail view. Oni smiled and poured soap into the rag. He began rubbing gentle circles into his shoulder blades, lower neck, and shoulders. It smelled amazing. It was like fresh earth and some sort of flower that he couldn't place. Link leaned into Oni's soft touch as the owner of those strong hands continued their work.

_Os Lufituaeb..._Oni thought.

"AH!" Link jumped up out of the water, blushed and turned to Oni, who had his own paint of pink across his cheeks.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I...mmm..." Oni was just slightly flustered and _KNEW_ he went to far. He didn't mean it though.

"T-That's o-okay!" Link fiddled with his thumbs, "I-I think I got it from here..." he bit his lip nervously as Oni handed him his rag and rubbed the back of his wet head. Both continued with their baths in silence.

* * *

As was that, the ride back was short and neither could really look at the other without a splash of color on their faces. Once they approached the home of Link they saw Vaati mount a strangely purplish horse with a black one behind it.

"Leaving?" Link inquired and stared at the unoccupied black mare. It accknowledged the Hylian with a horsey glare and a snort. Link didn't usually have problems with animals, but THAT one was an acception.

Vaati answered with a smile in his voice, "I found what I was looking for, so there is no need to stay. I'll be on my way as soon as Dark gets back here...And I thank you for allowing me to stay the night. If I hadn't then I would have never found him."

Dark came rushing out of the shadows and onto the black mare, "I got some for the ride home an- Oh..." Dark noticed that he and Vaati were no longer the only horsemen present. The shadow began to shy off into the shadows with his horse, mostly because of the large white haired male. He looked intimidating.

"Ah, there you are. This is the blonde I told you about," Vaati nodded over to Link, "He helped me find you."

Now that Link could see the man the Minish was looking for previously, he did notice that they did look alike. While Link had blonde hair he had a dark brunette, and while his skin was creamy colored his was a warm sandy color. Even the tunic looked like his Hero outfit but black and his eyes were the same shape but red. He _was_ almost like him.

"Th-Thanks for helping him..." Dark fiddled with the reigns and he looked down on his saddle.

"Well, we're off. Come on Dark," Vaati kicked the sides of his horse and Dark followed, waving a slight goodbye on his way.

* * *

Another hot afternoon. Ilia was livid. She couldn't believe that giant ruffian! touching HER Link in such a way! Oh, he would get it! She would make up some story. Yeah! And get that nasty scary guy locked away from her Linkie-poo! Sometimes, she was a genius! At least to herself... I sure as hell don't think she's smart...Now where did she put that paper?

**LOZZZZZZZZ crepuscular**

*** yes it is a word! I looked it up!! **

**Later! UNTIL the next chapter ! **

**CHAPTER FOUR::The Creepy Twins From a Xerox Hell::**

**-Kisara/Vinnie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to personally thank evry single one of you who has reviewed and read this story even if it was to peek at wat it may be like! thnxies!! and sorry for the LATE update! I got lazy and i couldnt really think. Though i do kno of an epic battle that will be in this story! FINALLY UPDATED! Though not as long as I would have liked.A little longer than the last at least!**

**Reveiwers: **

DynturaDJ

Dackerie

Kiri-chan220

becauseimthefavorite

T.A.H.

The Legend of Surprise

jasonjannajerryjohn

ShivaTheDestroyer

CottonCandyCraze ( O.o ummm ok ok...EEP!)

Lanari (indeed it is and will only get WORSE)

Alrye (really? you hissed? INTENSE! and thnx!! i think ill dedicate it to you!)

**THANX AGAIN! And cause there are a healthy amount of reviewers i think ill try and respond to everyones here!**

**WARNING: Yaoi: means lotsa boy on boy lovin'!! and i KNOW Dark isnt weak. Its just that to be an uke you have to be a certain way. THAT does not make him weak in any way. 'sides this is fan fiction. its all about stories that are SADDENINGLY not true...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Simple this time...**

_**LAST IN CHAPTER two: **_

_"Th-Thanks for helping him..." Dark fiddled with the reigns and he looked down on his saddle._

_"Well, we're off. Come on Dark," Vaati kicked the sides of his horse and Dark followed, waving a slight goodbye on his way._

_LOZLOZLOZLOZ_

_Another hot afternoon. Ilia was livid. She couldn't believe that giant ruffian! touching HER Link in such a way! Oh, he would get it! She would make up some story. Yeah! And get that nasty scary guy locked away from her Linkie-poo! Sometimes, she was a genius! At least to herself... I sure as hell don't think she's smart...Now where did she put that paper?_

**CHAPTER FOUR::The Creepy Twins From a Xerox Hell::**

Link couldn't look at that man. He felt embarrassed and a little of something something if you catch the drift. Oh, why had it felt good! Damn, now he would _dream _about it. Epona snorted in his ear, warning him that he was brushing on her coat a little too rough. Link patted her apologetically.

"Sorry, Ponz, just a lot on my mind," Link rested his head on the horse's neck. Epona nudged him as if to tell him to go on, while he only rose a fine eyebrow, "What?" She gave an audible snort, like she was saying 'You know what I am talking about.' So he started his story on what he felt about the white haired man the first time he saw him and down into every fine crevice of his dreams, feelings, damn near EVERYTHING that had to do with the distinct male. All the while never knowing the intimated was staring right down at him from his own home.

**NOT TOO FAR OFF OF THE LOST FOREST**

Vaati stared up at the chained iron doors. Why oh why must mortals be so irrational. Then again knowing the two beings behind the cold metal they probably did something they really shouldn't have. Dark had slipped into the dark cracks to see if they were really in there. Now who could they be? Well lets just wait for Dark to talk with Vaati.

Dark emerged out of Vaati's shadow and cuddled up to him, whispering, "Yeah, their there. Now open the damn tomb-ish cellar so I can see my babies."

Vaati simply nodded and started muttering a spell to break the feeble little attempt of a curse on the chains. Once the words stopped the old silver chains rattled violently before bursting into many peices like a fine glaas dropped on the floor. Dark rushed to the door and opened them, tears in his ruby eyes and the widest, brightest grin as two teenage boys blinked and yawned at the world that was reopened to them. The dark-haired look-a-like tackled them both and proceeded to squeeze them and cry. Such joy in Dark's heart, it brought happiness to Vaati. Dark looked back to his eternal mate, walking to him and kissing him, giving their sons some time to ajust to reawakening.

Yes, Vaati and Dark had children. What had happened was that Dark and his dearest went out one day to buy Vaati some new potions and herbs. Dark had been just watching everybody go by them, but paying particular attention to the children. The purple Minish man had glanced over at his love and checked to see what he was looking at so intently and quite sadly, with a hint of longing. Connecting the dots he smiled to himself and bought some special kinds of mixes. Sure a bit pricey but he deeply loved Dark and wanted to do something just for him. Without his caramel honey knowing, he concocted a strange, greenish substance that was to garentee fertility. Dark drank it that night and they had made love. But as we know, Dark had been taken away before Vaati could confirm his legacy.

However, this suddenly saddened Vaati. He wasn't there for his affection's pregnancy nor for the birthing of these children. Suddenly there was a rusty echoing shout of "MOM!"

He looked down to were the two, apparent, twins hugging Dark. The one on Dark's left seemed to have shoulder length white hair that spiked out ever so slightly, a black eyepatch covering his left eye. The uncovered eye was a red rimmed white iris.

_I think that one is Acuzio, from what I've heard from Dark at least,_ Vaati thought, then turning to the one on his right. That twin didn't look close to his other. This one, _Bane was it?,_ had blue gradually going to red (top to tip) hair and of similar style to his brother's. That was probably the ONLY thing similar. He, unlike is most unfortunate brother, had both eyes, both sparkling red. The two boys clinging to their 'mother' had a soft tan color to would probably be a further tan if they had been in the sun. Vaati was still going over their looks and who they were when Dark waveed his hand in his face.

Vaati blinked, "What?" he asked genuinely confused but not letting it show. Dark only giggled.

"I said, Meet your sons, Acuzio, " he motioned to the white haired one, who gave Vaati a look of slight defiance then moving his sight to the other who wore a similar expression," And Bane. They were such adorable baby twins, Vaati!"

"HE wouldn't know, mom. HE wasn't there for you..." Acuzio said in his quiet baritone voice. Bane nodded his agreement and held Dark closer to them in a brother-mother lock-down hug.

Vaati stilled and had a look in his own ruby red's that filled with regret and placing him with a feeling of uselessness to his lovely cohort. Dark's face was written with fury nad sure punishment for the two trying to keep their rightful father away. He pushed himself from them and stood tall next to Vaati, pulling him into a comforting and reassuring hug, gently kneeling them down so if Vaati needed to cry, then he could on his dark clothed shoulder. the shadow had turned to the twins with eyes a brightened red, taking over all of his eyes.

" YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO YOUR FATHER! HOW DISRESPECTFUL AND UNGRATEFUL! I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT HE COULDN'T BE THERE BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WAS! YOU KNOW THAT GANON HAD ME SOMEWHERE EVEN I DIDN'T KNOW!" Dark started to break down, tears falling from his glowing eyes. He took a wavering breath, "If it wasn't for the man before you, you wouldn't even EXIST. Apologize to your father or so help me you will be back in that tomb."

During the whole shpeel the two had flinched and looked sadly at one another. Both had turned to the Minish man looking at his bedmate in wonder and muttered in a mix of a deep quiet voice and a higher and louder voice,"We're sorry, father."

Vaati only waved it off as Dark wiped his eyes and sighed, "This is almost as stupid as that GIRL you two fought for..."

Boy, did the boys get upset. Both were sad and angry at the other. And Vaati wanted to know why.

"She was NOT stupid..." Bane mumbled angrily.

"She was so beautiful....Why did she leave us?" Acuzio said, his eye turned in saddness.

Dark leaned onto his lover and started the story, "Well, they were only fifteen at the time... It was cute, up to a point. I couldn't really move out of my spot in the tree. They brought her to meet me. She was all right, but she brought tension between my babies. They both liked her a lot and had a rivalry going. Acuzio and Bane had fought physically many times when she left for home. They both wanted her. One fight went too far and Acuzio lost an eye, hence the eyepatch. Little bitch... ruining my family like that and just up and marrying someone else..."

Vaati stroked Dark's black locks, "What was her name?"

Acuzio looked away, whispering, "She was our Juliet, the Aphrodite of them all."

Bane shook his head at his brother, "Always the romantic. Her name was Melita."

Acuzio glared, " And your just too bold and thick-headed. Maybe Melita was scared of_ you_."

"BOYS STOP IT!" Dark shouted before giving off a few coughs, "This is EXACTLY what I was talking about when I said you were FOOLS for falling over her."

Bane turned to his mother and said one of the most hurtful things a child can say to there mother, ESPECIALLY in this case, "So you want us to be faggy ass-lovers like YOU?"

Acuzio looked wide eyed at his brother. Sure he was slightly mad at his mom for saying that about Melita, but he wouldn't go THAT far.

Vaati heard Dark gasp and knew he was brimming with tears again. He might as well fill his fatherly position.

"You horrid little BASTARD child! The first few words that are flung out of your dirtied mouth and at your LIFE giver is that?! If this is what that BITCH has turned you into I would be glad to dismember her and her entire family! I have more power then EITHER of you combine! I bet you couldn't even control or conjure up your powers HALF as well as I! I have enough to lock you both so that even the strongest magician couldn't free your damned souls! And all because you hurt your mother... Because you choose a GIRL over the most important person that only cared for you," Vaati's eyes were all red and filled with rage. A darkened aura surrounded him and his power pulsed out with each word he shouted. The twins only could stare wide eyed and in awe.

"Now tell me, what exactly did they do to lock themsevles in there," Vaati moved his attention to Dark who was clutching onto him and sniffling a little.

"Well..."

**BACK IN ORDON PROVIDENCE (i felt we needed a break)**

Ilia eyed her paper over a few times to be sure that she had wrote it right. OHH yes. It was perfect! Now the feral monster of a man would be brought down!Quickly she shoved the paper into an envelope and attached it to a hawk. "Go to Hyrule Castle!" she told the bird before it flew off in its given destination.

Meanwhile Link had been grooming his horse unaware of was was to be a grim day of doom that was soon to fall upon or poor Hero. All thanks to one jealous woman that refused to see truth.

Ilia was giggling all to herself, Oni hearing her in her maddened state, but also unaware of what she had plotted.

**IN THE FOREST (not again!!)**

After the shpeel of the story of the twins (Summary: They went mad after Melita married another man. Destroyed the town.) the small family of four began their journey to the old "prison" or Gerudo Desert, as Dark still insisted it was called. ONce there, the group picked rooms and cleaned them up and removed unwanted creatures. A makeshift kithen and dining romm was made and two bathrooms. There was a study in which Vaati, Acuzio and Bane could practice and learn magic. Dark got a training room, as he was a bit rusted with his sword.

The twins had been up this night and they had been looking into the future and watching peoples fate, as it were.

Thats when Bane gasped and clutched his head and looked up to his twin, whom immediately kneeled down and connected forheads. What they saw... was choas.

Blood. A lot of it. Fire. The smell of hot flessh and burning buildings fresh in their noses. Screaming, as clear as a bell in a church. Panicked people in the streets running for cover. Cover, from a white beast that took shape of an angered dragon, its roar so mighty it shook the earth and collapsed the surrounding areas. The Beast was glowing a godly white. Its eyes, white, angry, blood thirsty with the intensity of the sun. On his back, there was a green...thing. It cut off. Both twins gasped and panted. They stared at each other.

"We must tell Mom," Acuzio stated.

"But... Hes upset with us..." Bane said.

"NO EXCUSES! For all we know, this may be a threat to us!" Acuzio stood and left to tell Dark of what they had seen in the future.

Bane sat there on the cool ground. What _was_ that?

* * *

Oni sighed as he attached the last plank on the Cat Lady's house. He couldn't remember her name. Wasn't here for friends now was he? Oh,no. Just to pay for 'sins' that he 'commited' and until it was paid he wasn't going back home. Damn Goddesses and their nonsense. This is why he loathed women. Call him sexist, but girls were a cruel and confounding being. Link wasn't a woman...wait.

He was here for work not love. Shaking his white locks, he whistled a tune to call over Suma,whom was happily munching on some loose grass. Oni put away his tools, no need for them now as he had finished the houses (Call him super oni for doing it all in...-counting- a day?? I unno. short term memo loss..) and they seemmd to look fantastic. Some he added on so the family houses (ones with more than one kid) were larger and rommier. Link's house was the only one left, he realized. He huffed. He'd talk with him later about his home. He just wanted to rest a bit. Suma nudged Oni. Apparently Oni wasn't the only tired one. Suma wanted the heavy cart off. Oni pet his nose and they walked to Link's humble aboad(sp?). Now where had the humble HOST gone?

_Probably asleep_, Oni mused, removing the straps and propping up the cart. Suma whinnied happily and made his way to Epona, said horse laying down in the grass patch near her favorite tree.

_Trying to get smooth with her are you?_ the white haired man chuckled before climbing up the latter. When he opened the door he did not expect Link to be up and waiting for him at the table with dinner. But there he was. In all his blonde cuteness. Sleeping. Oni smiled and approached the sleeping Hero if Time. Carefully, with a large calloused hand, he brushed away a few stray locks from Link's quietly breathing lips. Oh, those beautiful petals that settled onto his soft face. For a Hero he sure looked cuddley.

Slowly, Oni's face decended upon Link's own, connecting their lips in a gentle passion-filled moment, one the Hero wasn't even awake for. OH, WOE IS HE! Is he?

The sapphire hues blinked slowly and brought an image of the rogue* carpenter leaning in and kissing him to his brain, to which he hummed softly believing it only to be his dreams again. So, Link went with it, placing his hand behind Oni's head and deepening the kiss. Oni opened his eyes in shock and looked Link dead in the eyes. Only then, did Link know this was NO dream. As quick as he realized, he pulled away and blushed to the tips of his hair. Oni only kneeled there, a small blush adorning his marble skin. Link didn't know what to say.

Oni coughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm....uh.... guessing you want and explanation...right?"

Link nodded slightly, only for a lack of knowing what to do. His affection just KISSED him. Only something that could happen in his dreams. Well, not so much anymore.

"Well," Oni began, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Link, "I thought that...umm... you looked sooo...-sigh,suck it up- cute. I have grown to love you over the short period of time I've spent here. I'm sorry if it bothers you in any way," Oni finished his confession and looked to the wooden floor. Oh, how badly he wanted to be pulled into it and disappear. Link didn't seem the type and probably had some woman already.

Link only blushed more from those words he wanted to hear since he met the stranger. However, he didn't quite feel ready to part with his feelings for Midna just yet. So, he released a short breath and grabbed Oni's face into his tanned hands, "I've wanted to hear those words for quite a while, and it makes me so happy that you feel the same as I do. It doesn't bother me at all that you love me, but," Link paused, hoping this man that sat before him would understand,"I still have lingering feelings for Midna. I need proper time to grieve my loss."

Light green eyes widened, then softened and he smiled. The stronger male pulled the Hylian into a comforting and reassuring embrace, "However long it takes, I'll be waiting for you."

Now it was Link's turn to be wide eyed. He understood. He would wait. Link's eyes began to brim with tears. He returned the embrace, crying lightly onto the broad shoulder, murmuring into the white cloth, "Thank you..."

They stayed that way for a while, comforted and warm. Link yawned and Oni had picked him up and placed him in bed. The white haired man kissed Link goodnight and went down the latter to his own bed, smiling and drifting to sleep, just like Link had.

The food on the table left, forgotten.

**Later! UNTIL the next chapter! **

**and i mean rogue int the 'no longer obedient, belonging, or accepted and hence not controllable or answerable; deviating, renegade' or vagabond kind of way.**

**cHaPtEr FiVe The Awakening**

**Thnx for all who review! Yaoi can be assured only if you review!! lolz jk i do it cause i LOVE yoai!**

**-Kisara/Vinnie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to personally thank every single one of you who has reviewed and read this story even if it was to peek at wat it may be like! thnxies! and I believe this will be the last chapter and i have tried to make this as long as Me-ishly possible! I took a while but here you go! AND THANK YOU REVIEWERS! and Favorite-tors! And Alert people!**

**Reveiwers: **

Dackerie (ehehehehe but of course! and thank you! -w\) )

Alrye (LMAO seriously made me laugh! dONT WORRY I'll take care of that damned uke!)

DynturaDJ (Aww! lotsa love! and dont worry the plan will, in a good and bad way...*COUGHhintCOUGH* You'll just have tuh read on!)

mysticalgems (haha school can get that way and thank you! plenty more lemon coming up! plus i love the enthusiasm TwT)

CottonCandyHaze (dont worry I wont hit you. I do the same thing sometimes =w= And wow O.o I didnt think i had the ability to make people want to puke sugar and laugh! Thank you!)

Elivier (Thank you for the review! And sorry for the late update. this is the last chapter. And yeah... My writing isn't the best. Eh... I just write them as I dreams them. +w+)

MarishkaBelmont (Really? I'll be making some more later on. LOVE THIS COUPLE. along with VaatiDark XwX Yaoi is good period. Good for the young soul! Thank you!)

**THANX AGAIN!**

**Do enjoy this one! And vote!**

**WARNING: Yaoi: means lotsa boy on boy lovin'! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda... :(**

_**LAST CHAPTER : **_

_Light green eyes widened, then softened and he smiled. The stronger male pulled the Hylian into a comforting and reassuring embrace, "However long it takes, I'll be waiting for you."_

_Now it was Link's turn to be wide eyed. He understood. He would wait. Link's eyes began to brim with tears. He returned the embrace, crying lightly onto the broad shoulder, murmuring into the white cloth, "Thank you..."_

_They stayed that way for a while, comforted and warm. Link yawned and Oni had picked him up and placed him in bed. The white haired man kissed Link goodnight and went down the latter to his own bed, smiling and drifting to sleep, just like Link had._

_The food on the table left, forgotten._

**:::::ChApTeR fIvE:::::**

**:::THE AWAKENING:::**

The next morning was quick. Oni had packed up his supplies and decided he would wait for Link to get ready. You see, they decided they would go to town today and have a look around, possibly have a good time with each other and come back. Oh, how cruel and misunderstanding life can be.

* * *

**With the Vaati family**

Dark, Vaati, Acuzio, and Bane pulled on there black cloaks and hopped upon their horses, preparing to leave.

"Are you sure that's the place in which we must go to?" Vaati had asked his twin sons. Both nodded and Vaati sighed, turning to Dark he said, "I want you to go ahead of us. You are a shadow and therefore can move more quickly along in the shadows around us."

Dark nodded his head and brought his horse close to Vaati's to plant a kiss on his lover's lips, "Hurry and catch me then," he whispered and smirked, merging with the shadows and riding off.

Vaati smirked predatorily after the shadow, "With pleasure."

Bane and Acuzio made gagging noises in the background before riding on ahead to Castle Town.

* * *

Zelda scanned through the letter many times, not wanting to believe the words that had been put there in bold black writing. How? Why? She had gotten frustrated after the tenth revision. How could this be true? She read it again.

_Dear Queen of Hyrule,_

_I have troubling news that I must address to you and only you. _

_Link, the great Hero of Twilight, has been raped. I had witnessed it while I took a stroll through Faron Woods. The man, from what he had called himself, is Oni. He is tall, has long white hair, pale skin, and light green eyes. He claimed to be a travling carpenter. This is the man who had taken Link. It was a terrible sight to see that day._

_Link had told the man to stop but wouldn't. As he was about to remove the last of their clothes I had left to write this to you in urgency. Arrest Oni, for he has broken the Hero whom has saved us all._

The letter had been anonymous but it seemed as if what they said was true. The handwriting had been scratched as if they were in a hurry. Zelda sighed and summoned the guards. Describing the man to them, without giving the reason as to why she wanted this man captured, she sent them off to hunt him and Link down.

She would cry the day Link had to die.

Even though he didn't do it willingly, he performed an act of sodomy and had to be put to death for it. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought.

"I'm sorry Link. I'm so sorry. Forgive me..."

* * *

Link smiled as they entered Castle Town. Everything was bustling and everyone seemed happy. Well that is until they saw Oni. They were slightly put off due to the mere height of the man next to him. Grabbing Oni's hand he moved over to the little eatery that he had gone to in town once in a while. Ordering and seating themselves on a table in the shade, they ate in a somewhat calm atmosphere and asking questions to one another.

"So where did you live before wandering about and being a carrpenter?" Link asked, sipping his milk.

"..." Oni debated in his mind on what to tell him, "Inside a mask," he wouldn't tell him everything just yet, fearing he might scare the lad if he did.

Link rose his eyebrow, "In a mask?"

Oni nodded, "I was under a... curse. Fortunately after defeating my great enemy, Majora, I was freed from it." _But still stuck as a mortal... _Oni finished in his mind.

"Ah..." Link smiled before continuing to his next question, "So, what's underneathe that cloth thats wrapped around that object in your cart? I saw its size and was curious..."

"That is my sword."

"A sword? May I see it?"

"Of course," the taller male stood from his seat as did the blonde. However before either of them could reach the cart, guards had surrounded them, their sharp spears aimed at their chests. Link was confused. Oni was glaring.

"What's going on?" Link questioned one of the soldiers.

"You are both under arrest by the degree of Queen Zelda. You will come with us and recieve your punishment," the guard answered in a professional manner.

"Under what accusations?" Oni growled, not liking the spears so close to hurting Link.

Ilia came out of no where and screamed out her displeasure, "Why is Link being arrested? He shouldn't be the one being sent to his death! That brute should!" Ilia pointed a bony finger offensively at Oni.

"If you wish to plead Link's case, take it up with the Queen. She did not tell us why, we simply just follow orders, " the lead guard motioned his hand and the recent lovers were in handcuffs and taken to the castle, Ilia following.

**INSIDE THE CASTLE**

They were all in the Grande Room, Link and Oni standing before a seated Zelda, guards poistioned all over the room and Ilia a foot away from Link.

Link, his courage never failing, boldly requested, "Tell me why we were arrested."

Sea foam eyes focused intensely on the blue ones in front of him._ Arrogant wench..._ the white haired demigod thought. The words in her eyes were clear to him and they spelled an ill fate for the two Hylians in chains. The Queen then channelled her attention to the Hero and a look of saddness reached her face.

"I regret to say that you are here for the accusation of sodomy with this man that stands next to you and there for must be put to death within three days, as you have broken the law by performing taboo," Zelda stated, voice wavering when it came to speak about her favorite person's death.

"But-but Link was unwilling! He shouldn't be killed for being an unwilling victim!" Ilia rose her voice.

Zelda rose a fine blonde brow, "And I assume you are the one who wrote the letter?"

Oni was seething, what falseness was being told! He had promised the blonde that he wouldn't do anything until the Hero was ready. The demigod growled.

Ilia had nodded her head, not noticing the look of shock and hate that Link was giving her.

Zelda sighed, "Even so, Link has copulated with a member of the same sex and is punishable by the Law of Hyrule and that is termination. I have sent letters to your family Link, they should be here to see you off..." She was close to tears. Before another rebuttal could be made, Zelda waved her hand for them all to leave, the guards taking Link and Oni to the dungeons and Ilia was cast out of the castle.

Once silence reigned in the room, the queen had sobbed, her thoughts were _Oh __Midna, I wish you were here to help him._

_

* * *

_

Two days had passed since they were locked away. Tomorrow was their dieing day. When Link found out that what happened wasn't a dream he cried on the first night, the green-eyed man holding him close. The second night was spent telling each other how much they had loved each other, no matter how long they've known one another. And now here they are on their last night together.

The younger Hylian began to think these past couple of days that these days were truly his last and that a certain opportunity wouldn't be happening ever again. So, finally deciding that he would in fact do what he was always curious about since he first dreamt it, turned to the god-like man and said, "I want to have sex with you before I die. I want to be wholely yours..."

To say Oni was shocked was an understatement. He almost had whiplash when he looked at Link to be sure he was serious. Link was blushing with the most serious look he could muster.

It was cute.

**YAOI the SECOND BEGINS!**

And of course who could resist cuteness in the form of lean and sexy Hylian. With the permission of Link, Oni brought his face closer and kissed those soft lips for the first time. Link was shy but pressed his against the once-deity's own in response. A smirk against those fine lips before something wet was pushing past to challenge his pink muscle. The other came to life and danced against the challenger, both fighting for dominance. One gave in and a moan had been pushed past Link's throat. Oni's mouth moved away and played along the slender neck of the Ordonian, little mewls of appraised pleasure passing through the unoccupied lips.

Large, ungloved hands smoothed their way into the white and gold tank top, carressing and massaging the tan skin. A gasp echoed in the cell as the rough hand brushed over a nipple which turned back and played with it between two fingers while the dominant's mouth placed marks along the submissive's neck. Link's body arched up as he panted, becoming hard and rubbing himself against Oni's own swelling cock. Oni groaned and removed Link's top and belt like thing* and moved his active mouth onto the unattended left nipple. Link moaned into the dark cell and let it echo through the dark halls.

The other hand slid down the smaller males' pants, removing them and grabbing his stiff shaft. Link's blue eyes dialated in pleasure as a shiver raked through his body. An alabaster thumb rubbed over the tip of the weeping member, a mouth still suckling on the tan flesh that now gleamed with sweat and the voice moaning in euphoria. Oni began to pump him and tease the flesh in his inner thigh with his pale lips, enjoying the lust filled eyes that gazed at him. Him and no one else.

"Oh goddesses... Please..." a panting breath passing through abused lips. The demi-god had no other choice but to comply to the whims of his love. Slowly, he took the young Hylian's shaft into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and whatever else his mouth could offer. Oh, how sweet the boy tasted, humming his content causing vibrations around the highly aroused organ. Link was squirming and mewling to the new touch that was offered and the humming only made it better. Long, tan fingers laced into silken white locks, drawing Oni to take in more.

Deciding to bring more pleasing sensations to the Hero, Oni brought his fingers to those parted lips. Link only questioned him, Oni replying in a silent command.

Suck.

Oh, how Link moaned all the more with those glowing eyes commanding him. Eagerly he brought the fingers in and sucked with vigor. The white haired carpenter groaned. Only if something else was being tended to in that manner. His own member twitching in agreement. When he deemed them slick enough he pressed a finger to his entrance before sheething it into the tight heat. Link yelped and moaned louder as it moved inside of him.

Oni was slowly growing impatient, his aching cock was unattened to and he wanted Link. BADLY. So, with haste he stuck in a second finger with the last one, sucking on Link just a little harder and grazing his teeth along the ever leaking shaft.

Link began to see white, panting in shallower breaths and drool dripping down his chin just slightly. He gripped Oni's hair more, whispering, "Oni...I-I'm..."

Oni hummed, louder than the last time, sending Link over the edge, cum filling his mouth. Quickly he drank all of the Hero before stretching and scissoring the entrance just a little more before adding the third and final finger.

Link shook with a spent pleasure. He felt light, no cold floor either. Just something that felt like soft warm clouds that served as a bed to lay in with his lover.

Oni just couldn't tkae it anymore. Link splayed out before him with more need and lust in those blue misty pools then ever now. Oni's cock was rigid and was leaking with the need to release in what he will claim as his own. And he would have him. The white haired man removed the remainder of his clothing. Gripping his own dick he pumped it and while doing so spread precum up and down the length to lube it. The larger man groaned. He would have to stop if he wanted to be one with Link.

Gently Oni pressed on Link's entrance and slowly moved himself into the tight, hot inner body of the Hero. Link whimpered and held back a few tears of pain, brimming and pressing against his eyelids. Oni leant down and kissed LInk with all he was worth. Link momentarily forgot the intrusion and just kissed back with as much fervor and passion.

This was bliss.

This was the calm before the storm.

This was their love.

Oni took a moment to look down at the once-hero, spread out beneath him all flushed and pure, even if he was commiting one of the most impurest of sins. Something in Oni seemed to snap, he wanted Link to be his forever. So, the large man leaned down, white hair tickling the smaller man's neck, and bit down. Blood oozed in flowing rivelettes, pulse quickened, and a yowl of pain echoed thorugh the stony prisons of the dungeon. Softly the ominous man licked the wound clean.

Linkk whimpered as a sudden pulse of pleasure coursed thorugh his lean body. He shifted his hips, asking that Oni move the rigid flesh that was in his ass. Groaning, blood dripping from his mouth, Oni had complied, pulling out then with a sudden forward motion of his hips, he was back in.

Oni continued this pattern only for it to turn more savage and in a way, animalistic. Not that Link had complained. In fact he was enjoying every stroke of the cock pumping inside of him, sliding against the walls of his anus and hitting his golden nerves every other thrust. His blunt nails had scratched Oni's back, his hips moved against his lover's own. He couldn't take any more blinding pleasure.

All over his stomach and his eternal's chest, his cum splattered in thick pearly white streams. Link had cried out one last time, so very loudly that surely people one floor up could hear it. Though it was done kind of in a symbol that stated that he would not be broken, that he would be happy no matter what. If one were to look at it in that way anyway.

Oni came seconds after Link, hot semen filling Link's very core.

**YAOI LEMON OVER! WOOHOO!**

He pulled out and kissed Link's sweating forhead. The only sound left now was the sound of panting and soft, sweet nothings whispered between two beings. Their supposed last.

* * *

Light beamed through an empty cell, Link and Oni left before dawn to prepare for their execution. A gathering of people in the center of town were babbling on about who this possibly was and what possible crime was committed.

"I heard it was some thief," a young woman said.

"I can bet you it was some rapist and now they'll hang him," an older woman next to her junoir replied.

On and on came a seemingly endless list of prospects, all chatter only stopping when the Queen arrived with the two prisoners.

Russel's wife wailed, an endless amount of fat tears rolled down her cheeks, the babe in her arms crying as well, feeling his mother's distress. Russel held her while he had an arm slung around Colin, hiding his eyes in his shirt. The mayor only shook his head in disappointment, Malo's family seemed to disapprove of the Hero's actions, judging only of what was written on paper. The rest of the crowd had gasped. Their beloved Hero of Twilight? What could he have possibly done?

Zelda walked up to the platform in front of her people, her eyes dead as she scanned the Hylians. She cleared her throat and sucked in a breath, "Good people of Hyrule, today we lay witness the execution of Link, the once Hero of our world, and this stranger whom goes by the name Oni. They are allegedly charged with sodomy and are senctenced to the Guillotine."

The people had gone wild with anger, suddenly not so sad the Hero was going to die. They began chanting, "Off with his head!"

Oni's eyes glowed and he growled, his hand barely reaching to grab Link's own before being pulled by his chains toward the guillotine. He closed his eyes and spoke to the Goddesses, speaking in his foreign tongue.

"**Sesseddog, raeh em! Esaeler em morf ym latrom mrof dna nruter ot em ym srewop! Esle ruoy oreh seid dna ereht eb on eno ot evas siht dlrow uoy detaerc! ESAELER EM**!" He shouted to the heavens as they lay his head in the hole, the rope being pulled seconds later, the sharp blade falling. Link had screamed, crying and trying to reach him. Everything had slowed down to almost a stop.

A bright light consumed Oni, the Goddesses chanting, leaking out a golden and white light from their palms that drifted to the white haired man.

Suddenly they shreaked, trying to pull back the flow of power that was now green, blue and red. It didn't stop though till they were near powerless. The flow of time returning to normal as the blade sliced through nothing. Everyone blinked and looked around for the missing prisoner. Link felt relief but saddness at the same time. He looked about for him, the only sign of something amiss was his shadow seemed to move from under him and under the platform.

Than a roar echoed into the air that could make even Argorok tremble, for it was deeper than that red beasts. The very sky which was once a gray cloudy sky became black, a large White Dragon occupying a vast amount of the blackened sky, wings flared and angry white eyes scanning the scattering crowd. Link looked up to the dragon as it flew up and landing in the middle of the crowd, roaring and snapping its great jaws at the people. Zelda's eyes were wide with horror, standing stiff near Link.

Link suddenly felt his hands become free. He turned around and saw Dark Link smiling and nodding before disappearing in a wisp of smoke that floated toward an approaching group of black clothed company of three. Suma came out of the sky, clouds around his ankles and flying about the dragon whom seemed to not care about him flying around its presence. Epona, too, came only from the stables in the town that were crushed. He hopped upon her and rode to where Dark was.

"Hero," Dark nodded to the approaching man.

"What's going on? Did you guys summon that dragon?" Link accused. The other three removed their hoods. Link automatically recognized Vaati but the other two were strange. The one with blue-red hair spoke.

"That dragon is not ours. In fact he is a god," He said.

"And he is your lover, Oni," The white haired one said, "And right now he is exacting his revenge on the people here and on the Goddesses."

"The Goddesses? Why?" Link asked.

Vaati spoke next, "As my son, Bane, has said he is a God, whom was sealed by the Goddesses during his time of weakness. He was placed in a mask in hopes that no one would ever find him. A mask merchant had though and he was realeased by your ancestor. However, his powers were still surpressed and when he had asked the Goddesses they had said he needed to prove that he was not 'dark' or willing to harm by doing random acts of kindness for the people."

"And by the looks of it he got his powers and probably drained the power of the Goddesses to really get revenge for bringing him down," Dark spoke next to his mirror.

Link turned his head to the bellowing white beast. _It couldn't be_... There were red and blue markings upon its head and body, large feathery wings instead of the classic bat ones and black spiraling horns stood out from the stark white of the dragons body. Then their eyes meet and Link just knew it was his beloved, tearing up the town that had condemned them.

"How do you know this?" Link returneed his gaze to the group.

The twins spoke in unison, "We see all~."

Dark wacked them both upside the head, "Knock it off."

"But moooommm-"

"Don't even."

Link just looked on confused while Vaati looked on amused.

"You should probably go restrain your boyfriend back there. If he doesn't stop, everything and everyone here will be destroyed," Vaati said, not turning his gaze from his family, "Here," the Minish passed Link a large golden gem.

Link looked down at it confused, "And what do I do with it?"

"Just press it to his forehead and it should go into him. That is the Fierce Diety's Stone. Basically it helps him surpress his powers so he doesn't go overboard."

"Oh," Link pocketed the stone and turned to his raging lover determinedly. Vaati pat him on the back and nodded, the fighting family not stopping.

"Good luck, Hero."

And thus Link rode toward Oni, bent on bringing his dearest back.

***I have no idea what thats called. It looks like an o****bi.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING AND READING! **

**Should this end here? I THINK SO! but its really up to you.**

**And I have a request of you ALL. If you could, Plz vote on wh****ether you would like a sequel for this story. and when i say ALL i mean ALL, that means reviewers, alert-ers, and favorite-rs! EVEN IF ITS ANONYMOUS! I would like to know if you liked this enough to have a sequel!**

**AND THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN! WOOT! 4,441 WORDS!**

**-Kisara/Vinnie**


	6. Answers to the latest reviews so far!

**WhiteStrawberry**: I know it does and its suppose to seem unfinished. When I do the sequel It will explain all that happened after the last chapter. PROMISE! And as for the questions, I love them! In a way that will kind of help me write the sequel. It will help me answer any questions that others may be confused about! Thank you for your vote and your review!

**MarishkaBelmont**: Hahaha! I love your review! And I don't know about yaoi queen 0/3/0 And for sure i shall make a sequel!

**Ketgirl**: Thank you for your vote and review!

**Alrye**: O3o

mysticalgems: =3= thats a lot of awesome.

And if there are any more questions or confusions go ahead and ask! I just wanted to put this up to answer my latest reviews. AND THANK YOU! I will have a sequel up for sure. Doesn't take much to sway me. TTwTT I LOVE YOU READERS!


End file.
